Healing hearts
by just-that-bookworm
Summary: like the breakfast club and sixteen candles. Emma gets hurt Sean tries fix her heart, while manny and craig want to get together but stay appart a t the same time. Semma and Cranny


**A/N this is like that episode Take on me only its different people and it's also kinda like sixteen candles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**Chapter 1-Detention**

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of you tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me…  
**My Immortal- Evanescence**_

Emma Nelson slowly walked to school with her head hung low. It was Saturday. Saturday! And she had to go to school for detention, for an un-just reason that made everything worse. She started up the steps un-knowing whom she'd be spending this lovely day with.

The room was quiet when Emma walked in. Mr. Raditch was standing at the front of the room. She sat down in the back right corner, as she saw Manny, her ex-best friend, walk into the room with her ex-boyfriend, Sean. A few minutes later Craig came in and sat down next to her. After Spinner sat at the front of the room, Mr. Raditch explained to them that they couldn't leave unless it was to go to the bathroom and that he would tell them when lunch was.

The Five of them sat in silence until Craig broke it, "I don't think I'm going to be able to sit in this room for six hours doing nothing at all." Everyone looked at him. Spinner actually got up and came to the back of the room. He stopped, then went back to the front, and didn't stop at his desk. Spinner went straight to the door, looked both ways and walked out. Emma got up and went to the door to see where he had gone. She also left the room.

Craig snuck a glance at Manny, got up and went over to Sean. "Come on man." As they started to walk away Sean turned around.

"You coming Manny?" she smiled slightly and got up to go with them. They stepped into the deserted hallway. Sean turned and walked away from them in the direction of his locker. As he walked he was cautious to listen for footsteps incase Raditch was out in the halls. The walk was peaceful and he got to think of things he normally couldn't when people were around, due to him always keeping his guard up not wanting people to think he was weak. Looking at the inside of his locker was depressing; there were still pictures of Emma in there. He just couldn't bring himself to take them down. He knew he broke her heart and was truly sorry, he hadn't realized through his anger just how hard it was on Emma. Then with Snake moving out too, it all just seemed like so much for her to handle at once. If he could just speak with her for a moment, that would be enough for him.

Spinner was headed for the Cafeteria; all that was on his mind was a soda from the machine. He heard someone come up behind him. Hoping it one of the others, he turned to see Craig.

"Got enough change?" he asked. Spinner looked down at his hand and shook his head. Craig walked over and gave him some change. Between the two of them they bought sodas for everyone.

Manny was alone. And it's kind of creepy to be all by your self in a school that's dark. So she just sat down against the wall a little way down the hall from the room that they had been in, room 54.

Emma walked around the school with no clue to where she was going, realizing that she ended up at the other end of the building. As Emma headed back towards the other end; walked around the corner and bumped into something hard. When Emma looked up she saw that it was Sean. He offered his hand; she ignored it, got up quickly and started to walk away quickly in the direction of the room that they were supposed to be in.

"Emma wait," he said grabbing her hand, "I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to talk about, and anything you have to say is just a waste of time." She snapped, and pulled her hand away. She ran down the hall and out of sight. Sean punched a locker and followed slowly. As he was walking back he passed the hallway that has Raditch's office at the opposite end. And just his luck Raditch was coming out. No doubt to check on them. Sean ran as fast as he could hoping that everyone had gotten back into the room.

He passed Manny sitting on the floor. "Sean where-"he grabbed her hand and pulled her up and into the room. He looked around, Emma wasn't back yet and Raditch was coming. He told everyone to quick go back to their seats and get busy. Sean pulled a chair out, and as he was sitting down he saw Emma walking toward them. He tried to warn her as she kept coming, but she didn't see him or didn't want to see him Her eyes widened as she saw what was heading towards her. She tried to get back but it was to late, Raditch caught her. Sean saw them talking through the window. It didn't appear as though she was getting into any trouble, just talked to, as though Raditch was saying 'don't do it again'.

Emma walked into the room. She quietly took her seat. Sean wanted to talk to her so badly.

Spinner looked up he saw Sean looking over at Emma. He got up and went over to her. They just sat there for a minute then whispered so no one else could hear them.

"Wanna soda?" he offered

"Thanks Spin." She looked up and smiled at him as she took the coke.

"Ya know Sean's been staring at you a lot. I think he's been trying to get your attention."

"I don't care. He hurt me. I don't think he even realizes how bad." Emma looked down at the coke she was holding. "He broke my heart and it will never be the same again."

"Well, I'll be here if you need to talk. It's not like you're doing anything for the next five hours." Spinner Joked. He got up and went to see Manny who was down about Craig. Then to Craig who told him how badly he wants to talk to Manny but she won't listen. Then it was Sean's turn.

"Hey man. What's up?"

"Not now Spin. I'm trying to think."

"So that's what I smelt burning?" Spinner said this as he was getting up, because he knew Sean was going to come after him now. But he didn't he just sat there with his head in his hands….

**A/N I hope you guys like it. This was my first Degrassi FanFic. So please read and review**


End file.
